


Valentine's

by destroya_ah_ah



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Flowers, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destroya_ah_ah/pseuds/destroya_ah_ah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To say I had just a small crush on Gerard wouldn’t be a lie. Okay, maybe it was a huge crush...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fluffy fic because everyone seems to be feeling lovely about Valentine's today.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> p.s. I know Gerard's birthday isn't on Valentine's day but I needed an excuse to make Frank think that he had Valentine's gifts from other people.

 

 

Heading over to my locker, I saw Gerard standing at his, just a few doors away. We only spoke on the couple of days a week that our locker visits coincided, but we were fairly good friends nonetheless. To say I had just a small crush on Gerard wouldn’t be a lie. Okay, maybe it was a huge crush, especially as he was wearing those jeans that were almost too small for his ass but still managing to make them look beyond breathtaking. As he unlocked the door, I was able to see inside and I caught a glimpse of several wrapped presents in a neat pile. _Shit, it’s Valentine’s Day_. My heart sank.

 

Opening my locker, I shoved some different books into my backpack and locked it back up to go over and talk to Gerard.

“Hey.” He smiled, slinging his bag over his shoulder and fixing his tangle of black hair. He’d cut it shorter recently and it suited him better, but it still tangled up like usual.

“Some guys get all the luck, huh?” I laughed, peering in at all the gifts.

“Hm? _Oh._ No, it’s my birthday.”

“Oh, um, happy birthday.” I grinned, sort of relieved that Gerard’s gifts weren’t from Valentine’s admirers.

“Thank you!” He chirped, clasping his hands together and grinning adorably. “So, no one’s asked you to be their Valentine?”

“Nope. Not that I really expected any.” I shrugged.

“Well, I’ve been meaning to ask for a while but I thought today’d be perfect.” Gerard spoke while he rummaged in his locker. Turning back to me, he held out three roses, all bunched together tightly with decorated string and a red ribbon. “Will you be mine, Frank?”

 

It took a while to register, seeing as my jaw had reached the floor and I was left stuttering and fuzzy-brained. Looking from the lush, velvety roses, I saw Gerard’s smile drop a tiny bit and his eyebrows draw up in question. My heart picked up and I moved my hand to take the roses, everything moving in slow motion. I wished I could hurry up and get my words out already. My fingers brushed Gerard’s hand as they curled around the roses and I gasped.

“Yes. _Yes_ , I’ll be yours!” I cheered, jumping and throwing my arms around his shoulders. I buried my face in the curve of his neck and his arms crept between my back and my bag, finding a firm grip around my waist. Pulling back, I felt my cheeks heat up.

“What?” He chuckled.

“You could tell I had a crush, couldn’t you?”

“ _Duh_.” He laughed again, mushing his face against my cheek before leaving a kiss there. “Wanna get lunch together?”

“Definitely.”

 

With that, I put the roses in my locker and we made our way to the canteen together, Gerard gently taking my hand halfway there. We took our lunch trays out so we could sit on the grass in the uncommon February sun and mild weather. There were other couples and groups of friends sitting out there too, and it suddenly felt like we’d found our own place there. We belonged in amongst the couples sharing lunch.

 

Gerard took our trays back once we’d finished eating and he made me jump when he returned, approaching me from where I couldn’t see him and jolting my shoulders. He sat close with his arm around me. Snuggling up, I pecked his cheek. We stared over the green together, the sun making us squint into the distance. Gerard’s fingertips appeared just under my ear and moved lightly along and under my chin to make me turn my head and look at him. I smiled, cheeks heating up again as my stomach fluttered along with my heartbeat. I moved my hand to his shoulder and our lips met quickly. Giggling, he glanced away, shy. I turned his face like he’d done with me and made sure the kiss lasted longer. We brushed our lips together, kissing quickly again and prolonging it with open mouths. Drawing back, I grinned and went right back for another cuddle. I felt Gerard’s arms squeeze around me as he hummed happily, talking into my hair.

“Happy Valentine’s day.”

“Happy birthday.”

“You’re perfect.”


End file.
